The End
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: A death Fic set i n the future i dont own anything except Warrior and i aint even all that crazy about him


_I'll fight but not surrender. _It is the year 2028 and the world is under attack by skrulls once more. This time it was not just a cult of super skrulls but the entire empire. The warriors of earth had banded together to fight, but in this day and age Captain America, Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, Thor no longer existed. Instead they were replaced and there were few enough battle tested heroes to fight. Most of the older heroes had been killed off early in order to prevent them from leading the more inexperienced ones. The former Young Avengers had all but be decimated, the Runaways destroyed. Out of both groups three still fought, Hulkling, Patriot and Warrior. They wanted revenge over the lost comrades and lovers.

They were the last to fall. All three were sitting on the steps in front of Asgard, which had become the last fortification for the heroes. The Asgardians themselves were dead; their lord led them in a final gambit that failed. With the death of Thor, Warrior became lord of Asgard and was given his father's enchanted hammer. The three being the ones with the most battle experience were chosen to protect the civilians in the palace. The others would never understand what Warrior, Patriot and Hulkling had done after they had died. They killed, maimed, tortured and all for revenge. The others would never understand but then again they were the ones who died. Those three were forced to live.

"How long till they come?" Asked Hulkling before taking a long swig of his beer. All three had lines in there face that should not be there, all looked like they were in their 50's not their 30's. But they didn't care, they wanted vengeance, nothing else mattered.

"Don't know probably soon, the gate is weak and we barely have enough men to hold the walls." Replied Patriot as he took a drink. Patriot being the best leader was the general and had organized the defense. They were all drinking, not much reason not to.

"No point in worrying about it they come and we'll fight." Said Warrior as he took a long drag on his cigarette. They all nodded and just relaxed and thought about the ones they had lost. Hulkling mourned for Wiccan who was taken in one of the first battles with Vision and Stature. Soon after Speed and Hawkeye died leaving Patriot alone. But it was when the Runaways died when Warrior was forced to watch Xavin, Karolina, Molly, little Klara, Nico, Chase and Victor all die, did these three men finally lose all hope. And with that loss came a new drive, revenge. They wanted to destroy their foes, but now they knew they never would. So they planned on taking as many down with them as they could. There was a loud explosion and all three stood up.

"Looks like they're through the gate, you guys ready?" Asked Warrior, the others just nodded. "Let's rock and roll." He said as he drew his hammer and axe. Hulkling turned into his hulk form and made his hands into claws. Patriot un-slung the original Captain America shield off his back and pulled out an energy rifle. Over his uniform was a grenade belt along with ammo packs for his rifle. On his belt was a holster which held a desert eagle .50 cal pistol, and Grom. After Warrior inherited his father's hammer he gave Patriot his sword in recognition of Kate who was a truly great swordsman.

When the skrulls burst through the gate they were met with the charge of three determined heroes. They fought for hours, the three holding the skrulls at bay. No more did heroes talk about not killing, no these men had lost and they would make these bastards pay. The first to fall was Hulkling who was separated from the others. He was taken down through sheer weight of numbers, not before he roared out one final "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The next to fall was Patriot, his guns were empty and he had lost his shield. He fought on though with blade and fist until he was eventually shot down by three skrull snipers. The last too die was Warrior. He had backed up too the very gates of the palace.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME! YOU HAVE TAKEN ME FRIENDS, ME LOVES, ME FAMILY! COME ON THEN YOU BASTARDS COME TASTE MY STEEL, FOR AS SURE AS I AM THE SON OF THOR LORD OF ASARD SO SHALL YOU FALL TODAY!" He roared, all his pain and anger in that roar and charged into the army. His axe and hammer sang as they cleaved through flesh and bone. He was shot clubbed, stabbed, but still he refused to fall. He fought all through the army until he reached the generals in the back. He looked down and saw the corpses of his friends and smiled, they had reached their peace. There would be no peace for him, no only vengeance. He threw his axe into the general's head laughing as it split the skrull's head open like a melon. He took his hammer in both hands and lashed out with it laughing as he fought his way over to the brightly colored shield on the ground. He picked it up and roared again, daring the army to move. The second in command of the skrulls marched out from the army and faced the hero.

"Surrender and you may live." It said, but all it got was a laugh from Warrior.

"Surrender after you took everything from me no, I'LL FIGHT BUT NOT SURRENDER!!!" He unleashed all his powers into one final storm, that ripped through the skrull army destroying them, but it was not enough, once the storm's fury was spent still more pressed on. Only to meet a laughing Warrior. He sang The Wild Colonial Boy as he worked smashing and hacking until even his godly strength could no longer support him. But he refused to fall. He dropped his hammer and shield and turned into the Wendingo and charged. His claws ripped through them but soon enough his wounds took into effect. _Karolina, Molly, Xavin, Nico, Victor, Chase, Klara, Billy, Jonas, Cassie, Kate, Tommy, Eli and Teddy, I hope you're all at peace I wont be joining you up there, I got business with the man down stairs, sorry about that. Be good, I love you all._ Those were his final thoughts as he charged through the enemy ranks ripping through them with fang and claw. He fell roaring as he did and when the smoke was cleared the last of humanity came out of the fortress they saw them surrounded by bodies. The last of humanity had managed to arm themselves and managed to drive back the skrulls with their own weapons, the heroes having weakened them tremendously. They later returned and enshrined the three along with the others in Asgard, the three given the greatest tomb. On the tomb it read _I'LL FIGHT BUT NOT SURRENDER! _ In the years that followed all Meta humans would journey to the now dormant Asgard and pay their respects to the last of the truly great heroes who gave of themselves to the very end, and who went down roaring.


End file.
